


Quest

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you seen her smile?<br/>The moon in her eyes,<br/>the sun in her heart, this<br/>quest is end of the start of us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Written at Baycon 2011, Sunday night.

Questing questions asked.  
To many steps down this rocky path.  
We hold on to each other.  
The fear wont chase us into  
the dark.

Have you seen her smile?  
The moon in her eyes,  
the sun in her heart, this  
quest is end of the start of us all.  
She wont let us fall.

When the mist raises and the swords  
fall, we talk of it all.  
We knew the cost but that's what we are.  
The answers lose meaning when  
they wont hear.

Have you seen her smile?  
The moon in her eyes  
and a storm in her voice.  
She'll raise an army with a look.

The cost was always never  
worthy of her worth.  
Love never truth of a reason.

A quest is always needed to be given.  
we were just there,  
she didn't ask the question.  
No, my friends, she was the answer.

Have you you seen her eyes?  
Dark and beautiful.  
Sweet and playful.

Gone and still here.  
A memory most vivid.


End file.
